Seu Presente de Ano Novo
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [One Short] Continuação da fic Nossos Presentes de Natal, agora eles terão seis dias depois do Natal para decidir como será seu ano novo. [SessRin] [Segundo fic da trilogia: Presentes]


**Disclaimer: **Pode parecer, eu sei que pode, mas eu não sou dona de Inuyasha. Contentem-se com a Rin com apenas seis anos no anime, pois se eu fosse a dona, eu não dava dois palitos pra ela estar com seus vinte e cinco anos.

**Especial de Ano Novo**

**Seu Presente de Ano Novo**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela acordava antes do despertador apitar, ou ao menos achava isso, percebendo que não colocara o alarme ligado. Na verdade a luz do sol bateu em seus olhos fechados estimulando-a a acordar. De acordo com o que estava marcado no seu relógio digital em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, eram apenas oito horas da manhã. Ela espertou o sono levemente, abrindo os olhos por completo, mas tinha alguma coisa errada, quando sequer pensou em levantar-se sentiu um hálito quente em seu pescoço, uma leve e calma respiração bem perto de si. Ela alertou-se para aquele pequeno, mas significativo fato e colocou a memória para funcionar. Antes de chegar a qualquer conclusão, percebeu mais alguns detalhes que no momento poderiam ter parecido irrelevantes. Ela estava desprovida de qualquer vestimenta sob o grande cobertor e ainda mais, o mesmo dono daquela respiração perto de seu pescoço, enlaçava-a pela cintura com o braço forte.

Ela assustou-se por um minuto até olhar mais uma vez para o relógio. Além da hora, marcava a data daquele dia, e num raio de memória tudo voltou a sua cabeça, como uma luz se acendendo. O mostrador indicava dia 25, dia 25 de dezembro, dia de natal. Lembrando de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, um sorriso enorme se formara em seu rosto, enfim, tudo acontecera mesmo, não era nenhum sonho que ela tivera.

– Estava perfeita naquele kimono, sabia, _Minha Rin?_ – a voz atrás de si pronunciou-se grave e serena ao mesmo tempo.

O sorriso dela alargou-se percebendo que conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

– Não acha que está sendo um tanto presunçoso me chamando de _sua_ Rin, não? – ela disse num tom divertido.

– Iie. – ele respondeu. – Você sempre foi minha, desde 12 anos atrás. Não estou certo?

Dessa vez ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu largamente mais uma vez, virando-se de lado na cama para ficar de frente para ele. Ela encarou-o nos olhos por um tempo demorado. Finalmente conseguia ver aqueles olhos com expressão serena uma vez mais, não aqueles os quais ela encarava na noite anterior. Desviou os olhos dele fitando seus lábios. Levou uma das mãos até estes e delineou-os com os dedos, vagarosamente.

– Eu ainda estou em dúvida se isto é ou não mais um de meus sonhos. – ela disse num sussurro. – Você também estava perfeito, sempre esteve diante de meus olhos…

Ele segurou a mão com a qual ela delineava seus lábios e aproximou seu rosto do dela permitindo aos dois se beijarem, longa e demoradamente. Ele mesmo cessou o beijo e voltou a encará-la. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados, tentando aproveitar ao máximo o momento, então os abriu levemente voltando a encará-lo.

– Ainda acha que é algum tipo de sonho? – perguntou ele.

– Iie. Não acho. – disse ela fechando os olhos mais uma vez e deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

Ele abraçou-a protetoramente fechando os olhos também.

– Queria poder ficar assim o resto da vida. – ele pôde ouvi-la dizer.

– E por que não? – ele se pronunciou.

– Não seja bobo. – disse ela. – Tenho que me levantar pra arrumar a casa. Deve estar uma bagunça depois de ontem de noite. E também preciso preparar o café da manhã.

– Kagome e Sango não podem fazer isso? – ele perguntou ainda na mesma posição em que estavam, abraçados.

– Não quero que elas façam nada pelo menos até o ano novo. – disse Rin. – Sempre trabalham demais como médicas, vivem exaustas. Quero que descansem um pouco pelo menos longe dos EUA.

– Entendo. – disse ele.

– Então é melhor eu me levantar antes que elas acordem. – disse Rin. – Conhecendo Kagome como conheço, duvido que ela acorde antes de ser chamada ou de um despertador acordá-la. E como não tem despertador onde ela está…

– Não se preocupe, a noite foi cansativa para todos, não vão acordar nem tão cedo. – disse ele. – Diferente de você.

– E você também. – ela completou, agora o encarando.

– Eu já estou acostumado a acordar com a luz do sol. – disse ele. – Acordei bem antes de você.

– Nossa. – disse ela. – Eu não consigo acordar sempre tão cedo.

Ele não respondeu, lançou-lhe mais um meio-sorriso e ela retribuiu. Em seguida levantou-se da cama, enrolando-se com um dos lençóis e partiu até a porta vizinha, entrando no banheiro para poder tomar seu banho. Sesshoumaru apenas ficou no quarto, deitado na cama olhando para cima, pensativo. Agora precisaria resolver umas coisas bem rápido, seria melhor que fosse antes do ano novo. Pegou o celular que ficara na mesa-de-cabeceira e discou um número já guardado na memória. Esperou enquanto o telefone do outro lado chamava, até que depois de três toques alguém atendeu.

– Sarah? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ao ouvir a resposta do outro lado da linha.

Rin estava deitada na banheira, relaxando ao som de uma música de um de seus CD's internacionais. Tudo parecia estar perfeito desde a noite anterior, nada poderia atrapalhar a sua felicidade. Finalmente reencontrara o homem da sua vida, que ela pensara que nunca mais veria. Teria que agradecer à Kagome depois, desde que Sesshoumaru partira 12 anos atrás Kagome sempre soubera do relacionamento da irmã mais nova com o garoto, e sempre a ajudava, mas ela era jovem demais com relação à Sesshoumaru. Os pais de ambos os lados eram contra aquele relacionamento. Até que eles resolveram ficar juntos mesmo assim. Kagome continuava a apoiar a irmã, só que infelizmente os pais deles acabaram descobrindo mais uma vez e para resolver aquilo, enviaram Sesshoumaru para os EUA para viver lá até terminar os estudos. No final os dois acabaram perdendo o contato e Sesshoumaru nunca mais voltara para ela. Rin tinha certeza que desde que Kagome fora apresentada a Sesshoumaru por Inuyasha, ela tinha percebido que era o mesmo que conquistara Rin no passado, por isso acabara insistindo tanto para que ele fosse até o Japão para passar o natal com eles, quando na verdade queria que ele visse Rin mais uma vez.

Rin sorriu ali mesmo, deitada na banheira ao perceber tudo o que Kagome fizera por ela, e o presente que recebera dela.

– Acho que vou levá-la para o shopping para agradecer, nee-chan. – ela riu da própria proposta e afundou a cabeça na água da banheira para terminar seu banho mais depressa.

Depois que terminou de tomar banho ela saiu do banheiro, vestindo um roupão enquanto uma toalha enrolava seus cabelos para secarem mais rápido. Ao sair viu Sesshoumaru desligando o celular e colocando-o mais uma vez em cima da mesa.

– Quem era a essa hora da manhã? – perguntou curiosa, indo até a cama.

– Nada demais. Apenas alguns assuntos da empresa. – disse ele sentando-se apoiado no encosto da cama.

– Assuntos da empresa na manhã de natal? – ela questionou. – Você deve trabalhar muito então.

– Um pouco… – ele corrigiu.

Ela seguiu até a cama e sentou-se na beirada dela ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

– Bom, eu estou indo arrumar tudo e preparar o café da manhã, pode descansar um pouco mais se quiser. – ela disse sorridente.

– Iie, acho que irei apenas tomar um banho. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Vejo você no café da manhã.

– Hai. – ela concordou curvando-se ligeiramente para poder roubar-lhe um último beijo antes de sair do quarto.

Ela levantou-se e foi trocar de roupa, vestiu um short curto e uma camisa folgada e de mangas compridas, depois disso saiu do quarto deixando Sesshoumaru livre para ir tomar seu banho. Seguiu pelo corredor até a escada para poder descer até a sala e a cozinha, enfim, não estava tão terrível quanto pensara, a casa não estava tão bagunçada assim, excerto pela mesa de jantar na qual jaziam uma penca de pratos sujos com restos de comida. Ela olhou para o tanto de trabalho que teria por um instante e depois baixou a cabeça derrotada.

– Eu sabia que acabaria desse jeito. – disse num suspiro. – Bom, mãos à obra Rin.

Ela puxou as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos e começou a transportar toda a louça suja para a cozinha, pegou as garrafas de vinho e champanhe vazias e juntou-as a um canto. Mesmo com todo aquele trabalho que tinha pela frente, estava feliz, como não poderia estar afinal? Sesshoumaru finalmente voltara para ela e dessa vez seria definitivo… ou não…? De repente uma coisa caiu como uma pedra na cabeça dela.

– "_Ele também tem a vida dele Rin. 'Nada demais. Apenas alguns assuntos da empresa' Ele certamente não poderá ficar aqui para sempre… você também tem a sua vida aqui… talvez tenha tudo acontecido tarde demais"._ – ela pensou consigo mesma.

E estava certa. Sesshoumaru tinha uma vida nos EUA, bem longe dali, e ela tinha sua vida também, bem ali em Tokyo, com o seu trabalho de advogada. Ela passara tantos anos para conseguir chegar até ali, não poderia simplesmente desistir de tudo, e ele também, o quanto ele não trabalhara todo esse tempo para poder sustentar o império deixado por seu pai? O quanto ele não estudara? Ele deveria ter passado uma boa parte de sua vida para chegar onde estava agora, não deixaria tudo por um simples amor de infância… um amor insignificante.

Ela parara de repente diante da pia, com um prato na mão, pronta para colocá-lo lá, junto dos outros, mas esses pensamentos começaram a invadir sua cabeça subitamente. A felicidade nunca dura para sempre… com ela parece que não seria diferente. Ela se permitiu derramar uma lágrima solitária ali mesmo, a qual escorreu pelo seu rosto até atingir o prato em suas mãos. Aquilo não duraria para sempre, chegaria uma hora afinal que ele teria de voltar para os EUA, bem longe dela, e ela também não largaria tudo de repente, mesmo que aquele fosse seu maior desejo naquele momento.

Ela apertou o prato com força entre suas mãos e conteve mais lágrimas que quiseram vir do nada, depois de conseguir, soltou o prato e colocou-o cuidadosamente entre os outros, levou uma das mãos ao rosto e limpou a lágrima que havia escorrido naquele instante.

– Alguma coisa errada Rin? – ela de repente ouviu uma voz proferir-se atrás de si, e se ainda estivesse com o prato na mão certamente teria largado-o.

– Iie. – ela respondeu virando-se para encarar Sesshoumaru, sorridente como sempre.

Ele estava sem camisa alguma, deixando a mostra só seu físico bem definido, vestia apenas uma calça preta, a mesma que vestira na noite anterior, além do que, tinha uma toalha em volta do pescoço evitando molhar as costas com a água que escorria de seu cabelo. Pela expressão com a qual ele a encarava ele pareceu não ter acreditado muito no que ela dizia, mas mesmo assim pareceu deixar passar.

– Depois do café teremos de voltar para casa, acredito que nenhum de nós três trouxe alguma roupa extra. – disse ele.

– Claro. – respondeu ela ainda sorrindo e voltando-se para lavar os pratos.

– Você quer ajuda? – ele perguntou aproximando-se mais dela, por trás.

– Iie, de maneira nenhuma. – ela disse limpando as mãos e virando-se para ele, no exato momento que ele chegou até ela e abraçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para perto de si. – Você é convidado aqui, e além do mais, se eu fosse aceitar a sua ajuda _desse jeito_, acho que não terminaria o café nem tão cedo.

– Mesmo? – indagou aproximando o rosto do dela.

– Mesmo. – confirmou ela aproximando os lábios um pouco mais dos dele, mas parando a milímetros e virando-se de volta para a pia.

Ela não pôde ver um meio sorriso se formar nos lábios dele, dessa forma começando a lavar os pratos que estavam ali.

– Você pode esperar na sala se quiser, assista televisão, se distraia um pouco… o café deve sair em meia hora. – disse Rin ainda concentrada em terminar de arrumar a pia e toda aquela bagunça de pratos sujos.

Ele meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, gesto o qual ela não foi capaz de ver por estar de costas, mas pôde escutar os passos dele saindo da cozinha. Sorriu mais uma vez até seu sorriso se apagar de vez. Apenas continuou a lavar os pratos. O tempo passava vagarosamente até ela terminar de fazer tudo o que tinha de fazer, lavou os pratos e fez o café da manhã, a arrumação da casa deixaria para mais tarde. Mesmo assim demorou mais tempo do que ela previra, demorou cerca de 50 minutos. Ao terminar de arrumar a mesa para o café da manhã, seguiu pela casa em busca de Sesshoumaru, não demorou muito a encontrá-lo, já que ele estava no mesmo lugar da noite anterior, na varanda, apenas observando o céu de forma pensativa, já tinha terminado de se trocar, colocando a camisa e os sapatos.

– Sess? – ela chamou se aproximando dele, ao que ele virou-se com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Posso te chamar assim?

Ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

– O café da manhã está pronto, podemos ir nos servir. Vou apenas tentar acordar os outros. – ela disse e se virou para sair.

Antes de chegar ao menos até a porta para entrar na sala, sentiu-se puxada pela cintura por dois braços, os quais ela sabia muito bem a quem pertencia.

– Pode sim… mas só entre nós dois. – ele disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela, o que a fez ter calafrios.

– Você estava bem melhor sem toda essa roupa… – ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo do comentário dele, e em seguida livrou-se das mãos dele entrando na sala e deixando-o sozinho na varanda.

Ela seguiu até o primeiro andar para poder ir até o quarto das garotas, certamente que não tinham dormido no mesmo quarto noite passada, arrumaram outros companheiros… ela riu do próprio pensamento e seguiu para os devidos quartos onde os hóspedes estavam instalados. Ela chegou ao primeiro e bateu na porta.

– Eu não tô! – ela pôde ouvir a voz de Kagome de dentro do quarto.

– Onee-chan, o café da manhã está pronto, quando quiserem descer… – Rin falou do lado de fora.

– Hai, hai… estamos indo. – disse ela num tom cansado.

Rin seguiu pelo corredor até o outro quarto em que Sango deveria estar, mas o segundo quarto estava vazio e com a porta aberta, ela seguiu pelo resto do corredor até chegar ao último quarto da casa, este estava com a porta fechada, ela bateu três vezes seguidas.

– Hai? – ouviu a voz de Sango se proferir do outro lado da porta, distante e cansada.

– Café da manhã Sango-chan. – Rin anunciou. – Já está pronto, mas se quiserem descansar mais um pouco posso guardar alguma coisa para depois.

– Não precisa Rin-chan, estamos descendo. – disse seguido de um bocejo longo e demorado. – Arigatou.

Rin saiu da frente do quarto na mesma direção pela qual viera, descendo as escadas e indo até a sala de jantar, onde a comida já estava posta e Sesshoumaru já estava sentado, apenas olhando as notícias no jornal matinal.

– Ah, você já está aqui… – ela disse sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado dele. – Os outros já estão vindo, se bem que acho que vai demorar um pouco.

– Hai. – ele concordou ainda olhando as notícias.

– Se quiser pode se servir. – ela disse já pegando chá e se servindo. – E então, tem alguma coisa interessante aí?

– Hm? Iie… nada demais. – disse fechando o jornal finalmente e colocando-o a um canto da mesa.

Ele também pegou chá para se servir.

– Onde quer ir jantar hoje? – ele perguntou de súbito.

Rin quase engasgou com o chá que estava tomando.

– Nani? – ela perguntou.

– Suponho que não queira ter o mesmo trabalho de ontem, e que ainda esteja disposta a sair comigo. – ele disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhando para ela.

– Ah, claro! – ela respondeu mantendo o chá longe da boca para não correr o risco de se surpreender mais uma vez e cuspir tudo.

– Ou você já tem algum plano para hoje? – ele perguntou fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

– Iie, não tenho nada planejado não. – disse ela balançando as mãos efusivamente para confirmar as próprias palavras. – Podemos sim ir jantar, eu… adoraria.

Ela sorriu dessa vez voltando a pegar o chá, ele deu um meio sorriso voltando a olhar para o seu chá também.

Rin havia preparado um típico café da manhã norte-americano misturado com o japonês, além de suas comidas tradicionais, as quais ela sempre comia todas as manhãs, tinham torradas, frutas, panquecas, suco, um café da manhã digno de um rei, ou melhor dizendo, suficiente para seis pessoas.

Quando Rin passava geléia na terceira torrada e Sesshoumaru começava a tomar uma segunda xícara de chá, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha resolveram dar o ar de sua graça. Todos ainda tinham uma cara de sono e cansaço, diferente de Sesshoumaru que tinha a mesma expressão de sempre, séria e inexpressiva, e Rin que estava sorridente como de costume. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam com as roupas da noite anterior, tal como Sesshoumaru, já Kagome e Sango estavam mais à vontade. Kagome sentou-se à mesa escondendo um bocejo com a mão direita, os outros se sentaram também.

– Ohayo pra vocês. – disse Rin mordendo a torrada em seguida. – A noite foi cansativa para estarem assim, não? – ela brincou observando apenas a torrada.

– Como você sempre está tão disposta? – perguntou Kagome pegando a jarra de suco e enchendo seu copo.

– Ainda está muito cedo. – disse Sango.

– Hãn… já são 10h17min Sango-chan. – disse Rin.

– E é manhã de natal, nosso café da manhã poderia ter sido o almoço. – disse Kagome.

– Não sejam bobas. – disse Rin.

– Que horas vocês acordaram? – perguntou Kagome virando-se para a irmã e o companheiro dela.

– Umas oito. – disse Rin.

– Sete. – disse Sesshoumaru pegando uma torrada.

Rin lançou um olhar de esguelha para ele, realmente tinha acordado muito cedo.

– Vocês dois são loucos. – disse Inuyasha bocejando em seguida.

Ele estava tão concentrado em manter seus olhos abertos que ao menos percebeu o olhar assassino que Sesshoumaru lhe lançou.

– A noite deve ter sido bem divertida não foi _Sesshy?_ – dessa vez quem falou foi Miroku com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Uma veia pulou na testa de Sesshoumaru quando ele arremessou a torrada que estava em sua mão, cheia de geléia na cara de Miroku.

– Calado, Houshi. – ele disse simplesmente pegando mais uma torrada.

Rin, Kagome e Sango apenas abafaram risos ao ouvir o apelido proferido por Miroku e ao ver a cara toda suja do mesmo.

– Hey, por que fez isso Sessh… – ele não teve tempo de terminar a frase quando viu Sesshoumaru olhando-o ameaçadoramente, com a faca de passar geléia apontada para ele.

– Pronuncie esse _apelido_ mais uma vez e não vai ser a torrada que vai parar no meio da sua testa. – ele disse com seu típico olhar assassino.

– Mas eu não ia fazer nada disso! – ele disse hesitante.

Sesshoumaru apenas desviou o olhar dele para a torrada, ao que Miroku mostrou a língua pra ele, Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha ao perceber o que ele fazia e Miroku apenas começou a assoviar.

– Bom, onde vamos passar o ano novo afinal? – dessa vez Kagome perguntou para amenizar o clima entre os dois.

Todos ficaram calados.

– Contanto que não seja em casa… – Rin finalmente se proferiu.

– Poderíamos ir ver a queima de fogos, as comemorações no centro da cidade… – propôs Sango.

– Não é uma má idéia. – disse Rin.

– Então parece que está tudo combinado! – disse Kagome alegre e entusiasmada como de costume. – O que vocês acham garotos? – ela perguntou como se os três homens sentados ali fossem três meninos de dez anos.

– Por mim tanto faz. – disse Inuyasha enchendo a boca de pãezinhos.

– Por mim também… – emendou Miroku pegando umas panquecas para se servir.

– E quanto a você Sesshoumaru-sama? – perguntou Kagome virando-se para ele.

– Tudo bem. – disse ele de olhos fechados, concentrado na torrada que estava comendo.

Kagome abriu um sorriso enorme ao obter a confirmação dos três.

– Nosso ano novo vai ser perfeito! – disse ela alegre. – Garotas, precisamos fazer compras!

– Ahh… – Rin e Sango suspiraram desanimadas ao ouvir aquela palavra.

– O que deu em vocês? – perguntou Kagome.

– Tudo bem nee-chan, vamos fazer compras, mas amanhã. Ok? – disse Rin. – Tenho muito que fazer hoje e precisamos descansar um pouco de ontem.

– Hai, hai. – concordou Kagome. – Tudo bem eu posso esperar.

Sango e Rin sorriram aliviadas.

Nesse momento escutaram o som de um celular tocando num volume baixo. Sesshoumaru se alertou para o aparelho tocando no bolso de sua calça.

– Sumimasen. – disse pegando o celular e levantando-se, retirando-se da sala.

– Bom… eu acho que o dia não poderia estar melhor, não é Rin? – disse Kagome sorrindo para a irmã.

Rin devolveu o sorriso sabendo perfeitamente bem do que a irmã falava.

– Ah! – Inuyasha suspirou. – Eu já estou satisfeito. Acho que está na hora de irmos embora. Combinamos que estaríamos em casa pelo menos para o almoço de hoje.

– É mesmo… tia Izayoi deve estar esperando a essa altura. – disse Miroku coçando a nuca.

– Bom, nos vemos depois… a gente liga pra marcar alguma coisa. – disse Inuyasha se levantando.

– Tudo bem. – concordou Kagome sorridente. – Nós levamos vocês até a porta.

– Hai. – disse Inuyasha. Miroku levantou-se também de onde estava sentado.

– Onde será que o Sesshoumaru se meteu! – disse Inuyasha. – Ele só complica as coisas.

– Rin-chan, por que não vai chamá-lo? – propôs Kagome. – Nós vamos indo levá-los até a saída.

– Hai. – disse Rin levantando-se junto de Sango.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha foram na direção da porta de entrada enquanto Rin buscava por Sesshoumaru, certamente ele estava mais uma vez na varanda, era incrível como ele gostava desse canto da casa. Rin chegou perto da entrada e parou antes de aparecer por completo para ele, escutando uma parte da conversa.

– Claro, não deixaria de visitá-la por nada… – a voz de Sesshoumaru se proferiu e parou para que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falasse.

Como assim 'não deixaria de visitá-la por nada…'? Rin esperou mais um minuto até que ele retornou a falar.

– Até mais, Sarah. – e desligou o aparelho.

Rin não se demorou e apareceu para ele, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

– Sess, o Inuyasha e o Miroku dizem que já está na hora de ir, estão esperando por você. – disse ela.

– Já? – perguntou guardando o celular no bolso.

– Inuyasha falou alguma coisa sobre o almoço e Miroku mencionou tia Izayoi. – disse Rin.

– Ah, claro. – ele disse como se acabasse de lembrar de alguma coisa. – Então, nos vemos à noite?

– Claro. – disse ela agora feliz, pareceu ter esquecido o que acabara de ouvir.

– Eu pego você às oito. – disse ele. – Creio que não me atrapalharei no caminho com aqueles dois longe de mim.

– Tudo bem então. – disse ela quando ele se aproximou e abraçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para junto de si e roubando-lhe um beijo.

Rin nada mais fez além de enlaçar os braços no pescoço dele aprofundando mais o beijo entre os dois. Até que…

– Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama! – Kagome aparecera pela abertura para a varanda e de repente se deu conta do que acabara de fazer. – Ah! Gomen ne! Não queria atrapalhar vocês! – disse se virando, envergonhada. – Mas é que os outros estão ficando impacientes… bom, eu vou indo na frente.

E saiu pelo mesmo lugar pelo qual veio. O beijo dos dois já havia sido interrompido à breve menção dos nomes de ambos, embora continuassem abraçados. Rin olhava para o lugar onde a irmã tinha aparecido e depois começou a rir.

– A Kagome às vezes é muito inconveniente, não acha? – disse ainda rindo da situação.

– Espontânea… seria a palavra certa, creio eu. – corrigiu Sesshoumaru com um meio-sorriso.

Rin separou-se dele segurando sua mão.

– Vamos indo. Como Kagome disse, Inuyasha e Miroku estão impacientes. – disse Rin. – Acho que paciência continua sendo só uma virtude sua.

– Talvez. – disse ele deixando-se guiar por ela.

Logo estavam na porta de casa despedindo-se. Por fim Rin fechou a porta quando os três partiram. As três voltaram para dentro de casa. Kagome e Sango jogaram-se nos sofás da sala enquanto Rin seguia até a mesa e retirava todos os pratos sujos.

– Ah… eu ainda tô cansada. – disse Kagome de olhos fechados.

– Eu também Kagome-chan. – disse Sango no mesmo tom cansado da amiga.

– Por que as duas não voltam pra cama? – propôs Rin. – Eu vou terminar de arrumar a casa agora.

Kagome e Sango acordaram de vez à simples menção da palavra 'arrumar'.

– Rin-chan, tudo o que você fez de ontem pra hoje foi arrumar tudo! – disse Kagome. – Enquanto nós duas ficamos dormindo. Pode deixar que hoje o trabalho é por nossa conta.

– Isso mesmo, está na sua vez de descansar Rin-chan. – disse Sango.

– Não estou cansada, vocês podem ir. – disse Rin ainda levando os pratos para a pia.

– Quer parar de tentar fazer tudo sozinha, _Rin-san_! – disse Kagome num tom autoritário. – Nós não podemos passar o resto das férias de pernas para cima!

– Concordo com você Kagome-chan! – disse Sango num tom decidido.

– Bom, então vamos dividir as tarefas de maneira certa. – disse Rin. – Bom, eu lavo os pratos e Sango enxuga, enquanto Kagome arruma os quartos. Depois podemos dar uma geral na casa, arrumando toda a bagunça e varrendo tudo… a casa é bem grande, vai demorar um pouco. Por último lavamos os banheiros dos quartos e da casa, bom, temos um banheiro em três quartos e um extra. Acho que assim podemos terminar mais rápido.

– Nossa… eu não lembrava que a casa era tão grande. – disse Kagome.

– Bom, tem o quarto que era seu, o meu e o do tou-san e kaa-san, os três tinham banheiros e tinha mais um quarto para visitas, com outro banheiro extra. – relembrou Rin.

– É, a casa é grande mesmo. – confirmou Sango.

– Se vocês quiserem, eu posso fazer tudo sozinha… se bem que vai demorar até amanhã provavelmente. – disse Rin.

– Nem pensar! – disse Kagome decidida. – Mãos a obra garotas!

Rin e Sango seguiram para a cozinha enquanto Kagome subia as escadas para arrumar os quartos. As três começaram a trabalhar 'pesado' até conseguirem acabar com tudo o que tinham planejado fazer, melhor dizendo, com tudo o que Rin planejara fazer. Quando terminaram o trabalho o relógio na parede da sala indicava 13h47min. Tinham passado cerca de três horas arrumando tudo.

– Bom, até que não demoramos tanto… – disse Rin jogada sobre uma poltrona na sala.

– É mesmo… – confirmou Sango. – Mas teríamos terminado antes se Kagome tivesse mais cuidado com as coisas. Ela derrubou os baldes de água no banheiro, derrubou os limpadores de vidro, quase destrói as janelas da casa tentando limpar a sujeira pelo lado errado…

– Ei, eu me esforcei muito viu! – disse ela indignada. – O meu apartamento lá nos EUA é três vezes menor que essa casa.

Ao ouvir a menção daquele país Rin desanimou completamente. EUA lembrava viagem e viagem lembrava distância, consequentemente lembrava Sesshoumaru partindo de volta.

– Rin-chan, alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Kagome percebendo o estado da irmã.

– Iie… – disfarçou ela. – É que eu lembrei de uma coisa.

– O quê? – perguntou Sango.

– Eu estou com fome! – ela disse sem rodeios, percebendo que conseguira despistar a irmã. – Mas não estou com a mínima vontade de cozinhar alguma coisa.

– Concordo com você Rin-chan. – disse Sango. – Não tenho mais disposição pra fazer nada, além de comer…

– Mas não podemos comer o que não tem. – disse Kagome, o que realmente era uma verdade.

– Então vamos pedir alguma coisa para comer. – propôs Rin. – É melhor que nada.

– Ótima idéia Rin-chan! – disse Kagome. – Vamos pedir pizza!

– Nem pense nisso Kagome Higurashi. – advertiu Rin. – Nós vamos pedir um almoço de verdade, não essas besteiras. – disse ela autoritária.

– Ahhh… – reclamou Kagome. – Você sempre tem que acabar com a minha alegria não é Rin? – disse Kagome.

– Não se preocupe, acho que poderemos comer pizza amanhã quando sairmos para fazer as compras que você tanto quer. – disse Rin sorrindo.

– É uma boa idéia mesmo. – afirmou Sango.

– Sugoi! – Kagome comemorou a proposta feita pelas duas. – Mas então vamos pedir logo a comida que eu tô morrendo de fome!

Rin e Sango riram da atitude da outra e logo Rin foi ao telefone para pedir a comida.

– Deve chegar dentro de meia hora eu acho. – disse ela.

– Nossa, vai demorar tanto assim? – perguntou Sango desanimada.

– Não é tanto tempo assim. – disse Rin sorrindo.

– Bom, mas mudando de assunto. – começou Kagome. – E o que vamos fazer hoje à noite? Que tal darmos um passeio pela cidade e depois ir jantar? Só nós três?

– Parece uma boa idéia. – disse Sango.

– É, mas eu não poderei ir. – disse Rin.

– Mas, por quê? – perguntou Kagome fitando a irmã, confusa.

– Er… que… – Rin ficou sem jeito diante do olhar inquisidor da irmã. – O Sesshoumaru me convidou pra ir jantar com ele hoje.

De repente os olhos de Kagome mudaram de indagadores para brilhantes.

– Kawaii! – ela disse feliz. – Que lindo! Um jantar romântico. Você foi bem rápida hein, Rin-chan!

– É, um bocado rápida. Acabou de conhecer o Sesshoumaru ontem à noite. – disse Sango ao que as irmãs sorriram do comentário. – Que foi? – perguntou confusa.

– A Rin conhece o Sesshoumaru há 12 anos. – explicou Kagome.

– Como assim! – perguntou Sango, ainda estava por fora da história.

– Lembra que eu falei que o Sesshoumaru tinha ficado daquele jeito desde que chegou nos EUA, ontem no carro? – começou Kagome.

– Hai. – confirmou Sango.

– Pois então… – continuou ela. – Ele morava aqui antes disso e nossas famílias eram amigas, ele acabou conhecendo Rin-chan quando ela tinha só 11 anos, mas mesmo assim acabaram se apaixonando… era engraçado como eu sempre encobria os dois. O pior foi que os nossos pais e os de Sesshoumaru proibiram os dois de se encontrarem por Rin ser muito nova. E deu no que deu, acabaram mandando Sesshoumaru para os EUA pra poder evitar mais _transtornos,_ como eles costumavam dizer.

– Mas então quando você convidou o Sesshoumaru pra vir passar o natal com a gente você já sabia que era ele? – questionou Sango.

– É claro, não é tão fácil esquecer um cara de olhos dourados e cabelos prateados… eu confesso que acabei confundindo com o Inuyasha quando eu o vi pela primeira vez. – ela assumiu um ar pensativo. – Mas logo eu vi que estava errada, os traços de Sesshoumaru eram mais finos, diferentes dos do irmão, e acho que o nome _Sesshoumaru _não é tão comum assim…

– Eu sabia que você estava por trás de tudo isso nee-chan. – disse Rin sorrindo.

– E eu sabia que você não tinha esquecido dele ainda, senão não o teria trazido. – disse Kagome.

– Como você sabia Kagome? – perguntou Sango. – Pelo que sei é muito difícil se falarem e se encontrarem de vez em quando.

– Eu poderia dizer que é instinto feminino… – disse Kagome com ar superior. – Mas é bem mais fácil olhar para pescoço dela e ver que ela nunca tira o colar que ganhou dele antes de ele ir embora. – ela deu uma piscadela.

As três riram com o comentário e Rin olhou o colar preso em seu pescoço por mais uns minutos.

– Por isso Rin tem que estar perfeita hoje à noite! – disse Kagome. – Vamos arrumar um belo kimono para você vestir!

– Kimono de novo! – questionou Sango.

– Ahh… – Kagome curvou-se para falar no ouvido de Sango. – _Você não sabe como o Sesshoumaru adora ver a Rin de kimono, ele adora mulheres vestidas de kimono…_

– Ah… então é isso. – disse Sango sorrindo. – Temos mesmo que arrumar um kimono bem bonito.

– Ah não, eu não quero usar kimono hoje. – disse Rin. – Acho melhor deixar para o ano novo.

– Hm… – Kagome sorriu maliciosa. – Agora entendi onde as _coisas acabam_ sempre que você veste kimono…

Sango riu do comentário de Kagome. Rin a repreendeu.

– Kagome! – ela falou tentando esconder a vermelhidão no rosto.

– Bom, mas se ela quer usar kimono só no ano novo, é melhor escolhermos outra coisa pra hoje… – disse Sango pensativa.

– Mas o quê? – perguntou Kagome. – Não vou nem chegar perto do guarda-roupa de Rin por que as roupas que ela usa são parecidas com a que vestiu ontem para ir nos buscar.

– Eu não vejo nada de errado nas minhas roupas. – disse Rin emburrada.

– É mesmo… – disse Sango lembrando-se das roupas da amiga no natal passado. – São um tanto reservadas demais…

– Exatamente! Esse é o problema. – disse Kagome e falavam como se Rin não estivesse ali para opinar. – Quando sairmos amanhã para fazer as compras, renovaremos o guarda-roupa dela, mas hoje não dá tempo nem vontade de sair para comprar alguma coisa para ela vestir… então acho que vamos ter que nos render as roupas dela mesmo.

Rin sorriu vitoriosa.

– Ah… não precisaremos sair nem nos render às roupas dela. – disse Sango.

– Não? – perguntaram Kagome e Rin ao mesmo tempo, uma delas animada, a outra decepcionada.

– Lembra que falei do vestido que eu ia usar para ontem? Que foi substituído pelo _quase-kimono_ que compramos? – disse Sango.

– Lembro sim… – disse Kagome. – Mas eu ainda não vi esse vestido que você falou.

– Ele vai ficar perfeito em Rin… eu ainda não o usei, por isso você não viu. – disse Sango.

– Então vai ficar ótimo, Sango-chan tem um gosto perfeito para roupas. – disse Kagome.

– Não posso usar o seu vestido novo. – disse Rin tentando fugir da roupa.

– É claro que pode, eu estou dizendo. – disse Sango. – Vai ficar demais em você! Você deve ser do meu tamanho mesmo.

– Ahh… – Rin suspirou derrotada. – Tudo bem então.

– Yeah! – Kagome e Sango bateram as mãos em sinal de vitória.

Nesse mesmo momento ouviram a campainha tocar indicando a chegada da comida.

– Finalmente! Eu estava ficando verde já. – disse Kagome.

Rin seguiu até a porta para pegar a comida e logo voltou com a encomenda. Elas colocaram tudo em cima do centro da sala e serviram-se ali mesmo, deitadas nos sofás e na poltrona, de hashi's nas mãos.

– Bom… – Kagome foi a primeira a voltar a falar. – Já que Rin-chan vai sair hoje, o que podemos fazer Sango-chan?

– Que tal locar uns filmes pra passar a noite em branco? – propôs Sango.

– É uma ótima idéia. – disse Kagome. – Pelo menos não teremos que sair.

– Podemos chamar Miroku e Inuyasha também. – disse ela.

– Claro, com uma condição. – disse Kagome.

– Qual? – perguntou Sango.

– Que nós escolhamos os filmes. – disse ela.

– Concordo plenamente! – disse Sango decidida. – Então está feito.

Ambas sorriram e logo terminaram de comer tudo que tinham pedido.

No final acabaram por ficar conversando e assistindo televisão ali mesmo, quando menos perceberam estavam dormindo ali nos sofás ao som da televisão. Rin acordou de um pulo ao ouvir o telefone tocar bem na mesa ao lado do sofá onde estava dormindo. Ela esperou uns segundos olhando para o telefone a sua frente e de repente lembrou-se da conversa que Sesshoumaru tivera algum tempo atrás. O que será que tinha sido? Será que era alguma coisa para ela se preocupar, e quem diabos era Sarah? Ela ficou tanto tempo perdida em seus pensamentos que Kagome chegou a reclamar do barulho irritante do telefone tocando insistentemente.

– Alguém quer jogar essa porcaria no lixo, por favor? – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

Rin finalmente acordou de seu transe e pegou o telefone antes que desligassem.

– Hai… moshi-moshi? – atendeu o telefone.

– _Rin? É o Miroku, a Sangozinha está por aí? – _perguntou a voz masculina conhecida do outro lado.

– Ah, está sim, eu vou chamar ela, só um momento. – disse Rin virando-se para a amiga dormindo no outro sofá.

Ela tapou o fone e chamou Sango.

– Sango-chan! Miroku-sama quer falar com você… – disse ela.

– Hãn? Ah, tudo bem… – disse a outra acordando e pegando o telefone da mão de Rin. – Miroku?

– _Ah, oi Sangozinha! Eu liguei para perguntar se você não quer sair hoje. _– disse ele do outro lado da linha.

– Eu ainda estou um pouco cansada, é melhor ficar em casa… – disse ela. – Mas eu estava combinando com a Kagome-chan de chamar você e o Inuyasha pra passarem a noite aqui, a gente vai locar uns filmes pra assistir. Que tal?

– _Ah, claro!_ – disse Miroku do outro lado. – _Vai ser melhor, eu vou falar com o Inuyasha… mas e o Sesshoumaru?_

– Acho que ele já tem alguma coisa programada, se é que me entende. – disse Sango.

– _Ahn… entendi… esse Sesshy não perde tempo._ – disse Miroku num tom malicioso. – _Bom, eu vou chamar o Inuyasha… até mais tarde Sangozinha!_

– Até mais… – disse ela desligando o telefone, e bocejando logo em seguida. – Ahn… que horas será que são?

Rin olhou para o relógio na parede.

– São 19h05min… – disse sem se importar.

– Nossa, nós dormimos demais. – disse Sango se espreguiçando.

– Ah… Kami-sama! – Rin se tocou de repente de que _já_ eram mais de sete horas.

– O que foi Rin-chan? – perguntou Sango.

– O Sesshoumaru disse que viria me pegar às oito. – disse Rin aparentando desespero.

– Calma Rin-chan, vai dar tempo suficiente para se arrumar. – disse Sango que estava tentando mostrar calma mas estava parecendo louca. – KAGOME!

– AH! O QUÊ! QUEM MORREU! – perguntou a outra se levantando assustada.

– A Rin precisa se arrumar dentro de 50 min. – disse Sango.

– Ah… é só isso… – disse Kagome como se não fosse nada demais, mas de repente acordou do nada. – O QUÊ? SÓ 50 MIN! VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCAS! Isso só pode ser alguma brincadeira não é?

– Iie… o Sesshoumaru marcou de vir buscá-la as oito e já são 19h10min. – disse Sango.

– Temos que nos apressar! Rin-chan! – disse Kagome indo até a irmã.

– Nossa, às vezes vocês me assustam… – disse Rin que parecera afetada com o grito que a irmã dera.

– Vamos, você tem que ir tomar banho, e o mais rápido possível! – disse Kagome puxando Rin pelo braço até as escadas que davam para os quartos. – Nós precisamos arrumar tudo, cabelo, maquilagem, roupa, tem que estar tudo perfeito.

– Kagome, é só um jantar… – disse Rin ainda um tanto assustada com a irmã.

– Não é só _um_ jantar! É _o_ jantar. – corrigiu Kagome. – É seu primeiro jantar romântico com Sesshoumaru-sama em 12 anos! Você tem que estar mais que perfeita!

Desse momento em diante começou a correria, Kagome e Sango andavam de um lado a outro da casa em busca de suas coisas, roupas, maquiagens, acessórios. Rin ficava a espera no quarto… ela não poderia abrir a boca para falar um _ai_ e as outras a mandavam calar. Quando o relógio marcou 20h02min ouviram a campainha tocar.

– Ele chegou, eu vou atender… – ofereceu-se Rin.

– Mas nem pensar! – disse Kagome mexendo no cabelo dela. – Você não pode aparecer primeiro, tem que deixá-lo esperando por um tempo.

– Kagome… – começou Rin. – Sesshoumaru não gosta de esperar.

– Para ver você, garanto que vai adorar. – disse Kagome. – Sango-chan, pode abrir a porta enquanto eu termino de arrumar o cabelo dela?

– Hai. – disse Sango saindo correndo do quarto.

Logo ela chegou na entrada e abriu a porta para Sesshoumaru. Ele estava com uma calça social preta, parecida com a da noite anterior, vestia uma camisa também social desta vez de cor azul clara, de mangas compridas, desabotoada na gola. Trazia também o que parecia um sobretudo preto pendurado no braço esquerdo, a mão direita estava dentro do bolso. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa Sango falou na frente dele.

– Rin-chan já está descendo, quer entrar para esperá-la? – perguntou Sango. – Só está terminando de arrumar o cabelo.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e entrou no lugar, esperando na sala diante da escada. Não demorou muito para que Rin aparecesse descendo as escadas. Ela estava perfeita… vestia um vestido vermelho que chegava um pouco antes dos joelhos, colado ao corpo, delineando suas curvas perfeitamente. O vestido tinha uma alça que passava pelo pescoço e um decote em 'V' o que atraía a atenção por causa do colar que usava e que ele bem conhecia. As sandálias de salto alto, brancas, combinavam com a bolsa e uns pequenos detalhes de mesma cor no vestido, quase que despercebidos, mas não aos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Ela trazia também em volta dos braços um xale de tecido fino e transparente com os tons de vermelho e branco mesclando-se gradualmente. Os cabelos estavam mais uma vez presos num coque no alto da cabeça, mas deixavam algumas mechas de cabelo soltas.

Ele passou tanto tempo olhando-a de cima a baixo que ao menos percebeu quando ela terminou de descer as escadas. Precisou que a voz dela o acordasse de seus delírios.

– E então? Podemos ir? – perguntou ela de frente para ele.

– Você está… perfeita. – disse ele simplesmente, beijando-a levemente nos lábios. – Sim, podemos ir.

Ela sorriu e segurou o braço que ele lhe estendeu educadamente. Eles saíram de casa fechando a porta atrás de si. Dentro de casa Kagome dava pulinhos de alegria.

– Ela estava linda não estava Sango-chan! – dizia ela. – Você viu como ele olhou para ela!

– Vi sim Kagome-chan. – disse Sango sorrindo da atitude da amiga.

Enquanto Rin ia para o restaurante com Sesshoumaru, passaram todo o caminho estranhamente calados, Sesshoumaru estava prestando atenção na expressão que tinha no rosto dela, estava parecendo triste… por que seria? Nem mesmo com aquele sorriso que ela dava poderia disfarçar alguma coisa dele. Na casa de Rin, Inuyasha e Miroku acabavam de chegar para passar a noite com as garotas.

– Vocês demoraram de novo! – reclamou Kagome.

– Vai ficar brava por causa de um atrasozinho é? – perguntou Inuyasha insinuando-se para ela, até alcançá-la e beijá-la.

Miroku também já cumprimentava Sango.

– Bom, temos que ir locar os filmes ainda. – disse Kagome. – É melhor irmos andando para não chegarmos tarde demais.

– Tudo bem, vamos indo. – concordou Inuyasha.

Eles também saíram de casa para poder locar os filmes numa locadora perto.

Sesshoumaru e Rin tinham chegado num dos mais chiques restaurantes de Tokyo, a mesa para dois já estava reservada e eles seguiram para acomodar-se.

– Esse restaurante é muito lindo. – disse Rin olhando tudo à volta. – Ainda não tinha vindo aqui.

– Eu concordo. – disse Sesshoumaru quando um dos garçons chegou.

– Vão querer alguma coisa para beber, senhores? – perguntou educadamente.

– Champanhe. – Sesshoumaru precipitou-se.

– Claro, com licença. – e saiu para buscar a bebida para os dois.

– Rin, o que há de errado com você? – Sesshoumaru foi o mais direto possível.

– Ahn…? Como assim? Não tem nada de errado comigo. – disse ela sorrindo.

– Rin, eu ainda a conheço tão bem quanto qualquer um… seu sorriso não me engana. – disse ele. – Está assim desde de manhã quando estava preparando o café da manhã… e passou todo o caminho até aqui calada. Isso não faz o seu gênio.

– Er… que… – ela começou mas desviou os olhos dele baixando a cabeça.

– O que foi Rin? – ele tornou a perguntar.

– Eu estive pensando sobre… nós dois. – disse finalmente, ao que Sesshoumaru pareceu mais aliviado.

– E…? – ele estimulou-a a continuar.

– Bem… – ela parou de falar ao perceber que o garçom chegara com o champanhe. Ele serviu a bebida para os dois e depois se retirou. Rin continuou. – Você tem uma vida nos EUA, eu tenho uma vida aqui em Tokyo, o que vai acontecer a nós dois…? Quer dizer… no futuro vai existir um _eu_ e um _você,_ mas e o _nós? _Onde fica?

– O nós está aqui e agora, não pense nisso por enquanto… a única coisa que você tem certeza sobre amanhã é que ele vem depois de hoje, não é? – disse ele curvando-se levemente sobre a mesa para colocar a sua mão sobre a dela. – Não se preocupe com coisas supérfluas. Ainda temos um ano novo para comemorar.

– Se você diz… – ela disse sorrindo verdadeiramente dessa vez. – Tudo bem então.

– O ano novo pode trazer muitas surpresas _Minha Rin_. – disse pegando a taça de champanhe e tomando um pouco.

– Tem razão… – disse ela fazendo o mesmo que ele e tomando um pouco do champanhe.

O resto da noite pareceu perfeita para os dois, depois de jantarem eles saíram passeando pelo centro de Tokyo, todo iluminado e enfeitado para as festas de ano novo. A noite estava fria e educadamente Sesshoumaru colocou seu sobretudo para proteger Rin do frio, eles passaram o resto da noite apenas namorando até terem que voltar para suas casas. Era quase meia-noite quando Sesshoumaru deixou Rin na porta de sua casa.

– Bom, até mais então. – disse Sesshoumaru.

– Acho que não poderei vê-lo amanhã… dia de compras com a nee-chan. – disse sorrindo.

– Tudo bem, marcamos para depois. – disse ele. – Amanhã terei de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes mesmo sobre a empresa nos EUA.

Ao ouvir esse nome o sorriso dela se apagou mais uma vez, percebendo isso Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela e enlaçou sua cintura puxando-a para junto de si.

– Já disse para não se preocupar com isso. – disse ele.

Ela apenas sorriu mais uma vez antes dele selar seus lábios num beijo.

– Até depois. – disse ele indo para seu carro.

Rin virou-se e abriu a porta com a sua chave, escutou o som da TV ligada e seguiu até a sala. Kagome e Sango estavam dormindo encostadas em seus devidos namorados, enquanto os dois estavam com os olhos vidrados na TV vendo algum filme de terror.

– Espero que vocês levem-nas para a cama quando o filme acabar, isso se não acabarem dormindo também. – disse para Inuyasha e Miroku.

Inuyasha deu _pause_ no filme e virou-se para ver de onde a voz vinha. Miroku fez o mesmo.

– Ah, oi Rin. – cumprimentou Inuyasha. – Tudo bem, a gente dá um jeito depois.

– Nossa! Você está demais Rin-chan! – disse Miroku olhando a garota de cima a baixo.

– Dê graças a Deus que Sango-chan não está acordada para ouvir isso. – disse ela subindo para seu quarto. – Eu estou indo dormir. Boa noite pra vocês dois.

– Boa noite. – responderam os outros em coro.

E Rin subiu para seu quarto para finalmente dormir, estava cansada demais.

No dia seguinte foi mais cheio de correria, foram para o shopping para satisfazer Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku foram também e dessa vez as sacolas ficaram para eles. Sesshoumaru teve que ficar em casa para trabalhar. Mas mesmo assim Rin esteve muito ocupada, ela era a única que provava as roupas que Kagome e Sango escolhiam para ela. Uma vez ou outra elas entravam nos provadores também. Inuyasha e Miroku estavam servindo de juízes e diziam se as roupas estavam boas, em geral as garotas não aceitavam a opinião deles e acabavam ficando com as roupas de qualquer jeito. Rin queria que Sesshoumaru estivesse ali para vê-la provar todas aquelas roupas, mas sabia que certamente ele não opinaria, apenas a olharia de cima a baixo, como de costume.

Ela não encontrou Sesshoumaru nem naquele dia nem no dia seguinte, dia 28, estavam chegando perto do ano novo, Inuyasha e Miroku sempre apareciam para almoçar e sair com as namoradas, e sempre diziam que Sesshoumaru ficara em casa trancado no escritório, sempre que eles perguntavam alguma coisa ele respondia que estava muito ocupado com as coisas da empresa nos EUA…

Não era pra menos, Rin se preocupava todas as vezes que Inuyasha e Miroku apareciam sozinhos na sua casa, certamente não teria o que evitar, ele voltaria para o outro lado do mundo, bem longe dela de preferência. E agora ela tinha mais certeza… ele estava trabalhando muito e resolvendo muitos assuntos da empresa no EUA, ou seja, provavelmente tivesse que voltar o mais rápido possível.

Foi na manhã do dia 30, um dia antes do ano novo que ela resolveu sair de casa, precisava fazer umas compras. Precisava de compras para o almoço.

Depois de terminar as compras ela foi voltando para casa a passos lentos, foi quando passou diante de uma cafeteria bem conhecida, ela adorava o chocolate quente de lá. O tempo estava um pouco frio, não faria mal ir tomar uma naquela manhã. Mas quando ela abriu a porta de vidro parou subitamente ao ver uma coisa. Sesshoumaru estava lá. Mas isso não a deixou feliz, ele estava conversando com outra mulher… e pelo jeito dela, certamente era americana. Ela ficou observando, ele estava de costas para o lugar que ela estava. Estava prestes a se sentar, mas antes disso ele cumprimentou a mulher e… beijou-a. Rin pôde ver um certo volume sobre a roupa dela. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela. Só poderia ser um engano… mas era ele, os cabelos, o porte, tudo… e ela viu ele aproximar o rosto dela, e não poderia ter feito alguma outra coisa a não ser beijá-la naquela proximidade.

Rin ficou parada por um certo tempo sem reação… apenas quando os dois se sentaram à mesa foi que Rin recuperou o movimento nas pernas. A garota que estava com ele estava sorridente, e passava a mão sobre a barriga. Ela estava grávida.

Rin não esperou mais um segundo dentro daquela cafeteria e seguiu para sua casa correndo. É claro que não duraria muito, ela era obviamente dos EUA, e eles eram muito íntimos pelo visto, até íntimos demais, mais uma vez Rin fora tola o suficiente para acreditar no seu amor de infância.

Com a pressa com que ela corria logo chegou em casa, apenas momentos antes de abrir a porta foi que percebeu que seu rosto estava repleto de lágrimas. Ela apressou-se em limpá-las para que Kagome e Sango não desconfiassem de nada, dificilmente elas desconfiariam. Reassumiu sua postura e entrou em casa anunciando sua chegada.

– Tadaima! – disse ao entrar em casa.

– Rin! – Kagome foi até ela puxando a sacola da mão dela. – Você trouxe chocolates pra mim?

– Hai, hai, nee-chan, trouxe sim. – disse Rin sorrindo como sempre, felizmente Kagome não percebera nada sobre o que acontecera a Rin. Seu sorriso sempre escondia tudo de todos, exceto de Sesshoumaru. Mas com ele ela não precisaria se preocupar, já que pretendia não vê-lo por um bom tempo.

Kagome levou as sacolas para a cozinha, tirando de lá o seu chocolate e indo para a sala em seguida, para a companhia de Sango.

– Nee-chan, eu vou dormir, estou me sentindo um pouco cansada, tudo bem? – disse Rin. – Será que vocês podem dar conta do almoço hoje?

– Tudo bem Rin, pode ir dormir. – disse Sango. – Não se preocupe, quando o almoço estiver pronto eu te chamo.

Rin não respondeu mais e seguiu para o seu quarto. Chegando lá jogou-se na cama, e não segurou mais as lágrimas que não tardaram em vir.

Sem perceber acabou dormindo ali, entre seus pensamentos do passado e do presente, que sempre acabavam em Sesshoumaru com aquela mulher, talvez fosse a tal de Sarah com quem ele falara. No mesmo momento em que os vira ela associara as coisas… ela tinha o perdido para sempre.

Não tardou para Sango ir chamá-la para almoçar. Mais uma vez ela recolocou sua máscara de _garota feliz _e seguiu para a sala para ter um almoço divertido, apenas entre ela, Sango e Kagome, nada de homens. Quando terminaram de almoçar, Rin decidiu que não agüentaria por muito tempo ficar naquele fingimento que estava tudo bem, mas também não queria contar nada a ninguém, queria guardar tudo para si, como sempre fizera desde criança. Mas para conseguir isso teria que sair dali… bem longe de tudo e todos.

– Bom, eu acho que vou sair para dar uma volta. – disse Rin levantando-se da mesa.

– Ah, nós podemos ir também. – disse Kagome.

– Não precisa… eu vou sozinha mesmo, quero respirar ar fresco. – disse ela. – Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem, mas dessa vez sem mim, ok?

– Tudo bem. – concordou Kagome.

– Mas não volte tarde, talvez a gente saia de noite. – disse Sango.

– Ok. – disse Rin já indo até a porta e saindo.

Ela seguiu andando pela rua observando tudo ao seu redor, as casas, as lojas, os enfeites, as pessoas indo e vindo, felizes com a breve chegada do ano novo. Só ela parecia não estar no clima de alegria de todos, mesmo assim depois do que presenciara, isso era o mais difícil, estar feliz. Andou por tanto tempo que nem percebeu quando a noite caiu, tantas eram as luzes que agora se acendiam diante dela, na grande metrópole Tokyo. O clima estava ficando mais frio, ela abraçou o próprio corpo, estava vestindo uma calça _jeans_ e uma camisa de mangas compridas, mas esquecera seu casaco ou seu sobretudo e agora sentia falta de ambos. Mas não se importou muito com detalhes. Estava sem relógio também, mas não queria nem saber que horas eram… voltaria apenas quando lhe desse vontade.

Enquanto isso Kagome e Sango estavam preocupadas em casa, já passava das 21h e Rin não voltara, estava frio lá fora e provavelmente choveria. Inuyasha ligara para marcar de sair com elas, mas não dera certo quando Kagome dissera que Rin ainda não voltara e muito menos dera notícias. Dentro de trinta minutos Inuyasha, Miroku e um preocupado Sesshoumaru estavam na casa de Rin, junto de Sango e Kagome.

– Ela saiu logo depois do almoço… não parecia que tinha nada de errado com ela. – disse Kagome. – Estou ficando preocupada, ela nunca fica tanto tempo fora assim, sem avisar ou dar notícias. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não aconteceu nada. – Inuyasha disse abraçando-a protetoramente. – Ela vai voltar logo.

– Onde você está Rin-chan? – perguntava Sango, sentada ao lado de Miroku.

– Eu vou sair pra procurar. – disse Sesshoumaru finalmente abrindo a boca desde que chegara.

– Tokyo é enorme, você não vai achá-la se ela não quiser. – disse Kagome.

– Não custa nada tentar. – disse Sesshoumaru virando-se na direção da porta.

– Eu vou procurar também. – disse Inuyasha. – Rin saiu de carro?

– Não, ela deixou o carro na garagem. – disse Kagome. – Foi andando mesmo.

– Talvez haja uma chance de ela estar por perto, eu vou procurar pelas redondezas. – disse Inuyasha levantando-se também.

– Eu vou ajudar. – proferiu-se Miroku. – Vocês duas esperam aqui caso ela apareça ou ligue.

Sango e Kagome fizeram sinais positivos com a cabeça enquanto os três homens saíam para procurar Rin. Inuyasha e Miroku seguiram andando para direções diferentes enquanto Sesshoumaru foi no seu carro.

Enquanto isso, bem longe dali, num parque no centro de Tokyo, Rin estava sentada num dos balanços quando de repente começou a chover, primeiro apenas um chuvisco. Ela olhou para cima, fitando o céu nublado, não se importava, não estava nem aí se chovia ou não. Água não derretia ninguém. Mas a chuva foi ficando mais e mais forte, todas as pessoas que circulavam na rua apressaram-se para chegar aos seus destinos ou abrigaram-se sob suas sombrinhas de emergência. Enquanto ela ficava ali apenas parada, olhando para o nada a sua frente. Mais cedo ou mais tarde resolveria finalmente voltar para casa, mas não naquele momento, não naquela noite. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças boas, e tudo o que queria naquele momento eram as boas lembranças do passado.

A chuva ficava mais forte a cada minuto, quase não dava pra ver nada de dentro do carro de Sesshoumaru, ele não conseguira obter resultado algum em sua busca, Miroku e Inuyasha haviam voltado para a casa das garotas assim que a chuva começara, eles não haviam levado nenhuma proteção e não queriam estar doentes para o ano novo. Sesshoumaru ainda tardou a voltar, mesmo com a chuva estava de carro e bem protegido, mas não conseguia enxergar nada além dos faróis dos outros carros, então voltou para a casa delas também. Quando ele entrou na casa, depois de Sango abrir a porta viu que o relógio de parede marcava 23h48min, era quase meia-noite.

– Nenhuma notícia? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ao entrar.

– Iie. – respondeu Kagome que agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Talvez devêssemos chamar a polícia.

– Eles só agem em caso de desaparecimento depois de 24h. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Não adiantaria, eles são muito incompetentes.

Nessa hora um celular tocou na sala, Inuyasha levou a mão ao bolso para tirar o aparelho.

– Kaa-san? – ele atendeu depois de ver o identificador de chamadas.

Falou por uns minutos até desligar o telefone.

– Ela quer que voltemos para casa, já está preocupada. – disse Inuyasha. – É a quarta vez que liga.

– Talvez seja melhor vocês irem andando mesmo. – disse Kagome. – Ela os vê muito pouco, deve querer vocês por perto sempre que possível. Nós ficaremos bem.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando nos olhos dela.

– Hai. – disse ela. – Podem ir.

– Até amanhã então. – disse beijando-a e levantando-se do sofá.

Miroku também se despediu de Sango e levantou-se para partir.

– Vamos indo Sesshoumaru. – disse Inuyasha passando direto por ele.

– Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse Kagome. – Qualquer notícia eu prometo que aviso.

Ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu da casa seguindo Inuyasha e Miroku até seu carro. A chuva apenas piorara.

As horas passavam lentamente para Kagome e Sango, Kagome olhava hora para o relógio, hora para o telefone ao seu lado. Sango providenciara comida e uns cobertores para que ficassem mais confortáveis ali na sala. Bem distante dali Rin ainda estava sentada no balanço, impulsionando levemente para frente e para trás com a ponta dos pés. A cabeça baixa. Já tinha parado de chorar havia um bom tempo. Não tinha por que derramar lágrimas em vão. E tão pouco por quem não as merecia. Ela já estava totalmente encharcada, mas não estava ligando para isso. O cansaço venceu e ela acabou dormindo ali mesmo, encostada na corrente do balanço e sob a chuva torrencial que caíra sobre Tokyo.

Do mesmo jeito Kagome e Sango acabaram dormindo nos sofás da sala, na esperança de que o telefone tocasse e ela mandasse alguma notícia. Sesshoumaru ao menos chegou à sala ou ao quarto, ficara o tempo todo trancado no escritório que fora de seu pai, apenas olhando pela janela a chuva cair nos vidros e escorrer. Por vezes pareciam lágrimas. Onde ela poderia estar agora? A chuva havia parado e ele percebeu que a luz fraca do sol invadia o escritório pela janela. Apenas nesse momento ele se deu conta do que Kagome falara para ele.

"**_Você não vai achá-la se ela não quiser"_**

Como ele poderia ter esquecido? Já fazia muito tempo, 12 anos exatamente, mas ele agora se lembrava do que ela dissera.

"_**Eles não nos acharão se não quisermos…"**_

Foram as palavras que ela lhe dissera quando foram pela primeira vez a um parque no centro de Tokyo, escondidos, fugindo dos próprios pais. Sempre se encontravam lá, pois sabiam que eles não os achariam.

Sesshoumaru não esperou mais um segundo e saiu correndo do escritório, pegando as chaves do carro em cima da mesa. Não tinha ninguém acordado àquela hora ainda. Ele saiu sem maiores complicações ou as precauções de Izayoi. Entrou no carro e ligou, estava rezando para que estivesse certo, que pudesse encontrá-la onde ele achava que ela estaria. Demorou cerca de 20 min para chegar ao local desejado, com o carro a 80 km/h. O lugar onde queria ir ficava no centro de Tokyo. Assim que ele chegou, estacionou o carro diante do parque e correu por toda a sua extensão, olhando em volta, molhando todo o sapato nas poças de lama e na grama molhada. Mas depois de correr os olhos por todos os lados finalmente parou-os sobre o balanço… lá estava ela, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado, toda encharcada, e abraçando o próprio corpo.

Ele não esperou um segundo sequer e correu até ela, agachando-se para poder ver seu rosto. Ela estava pálida e tremia, seus dentes batiam levemente. Estava respirando com dificuldade e estava dormindo, ou desmaiada. Ele tocou o rosto dela levemente e afastou a mão. Ela estava queimando em febre… provavelmente pegaria uma pneumonia se eu não a tirasse dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele despiu o sobretudo que estava usando e enrolou o corpo dela, pegando-a sem seguida nos braços. Ela estava ainda num sono profundo, ele levou-a para o carro o mais rápido possível, deu um leve beijo em sua testa antes de colocá-la sentada no banco da frente. Ele colocou o cinto nela e seguiu para o outro lado do carro.

– Está tudo bem agora Rin. – disse dando partida no carro. – Por que fez isso?

Ele não conseguia entender os motivos que tinham levado-a a sair de casa e ficar a noite inteira naquela chuva. O que será que acontecera com ela?

Ele dirigiu na direção oposta da de sua casa e foi até a casa dela. Estava cedo, mas quem se importava? Chegou lá na casa dela e tirou-a do carro, levando-a nos braços até a porta, tocou na campainha três vezes até que Kagome veio atender, ainda sonolenta, ela abriu apenas uma fresta da porta para ver quem estava lá, mas logo abriu a porta num tranco ao ver a irmã toda molhada sobre os braços de Sesshoumaru.

– Rin! – ela deu espaço para que Sesshoumaru entrasse com ela. – O que aconteceu? Onde ela estava?

– Ela está com febre, deve estar gripada, se demorasse mais um pouco pegaria uma pneumonia. – disse ele indo até as escadas. – Eu acabei de achá-la.

– Vamos levá-la para o quarto dela, eu vou trocar essas roupas dela e depois vou preparar um chá. – disse Kagome seguindo-o pelas escadas.

– Kagome, você sabe o que pode tê-la levado a fazer isso? – perguntou ele ainda seguindo na direção do quarto dela.

– Iie… – disse Kagome. – Ela não me falou nada.

Sesshoumaru não falou mais nada, apenas terminou de seguir até o quarto de Rin e depositou o corpo inerte dela na cama. Ela ainda tremia muito, e se encolhia. Antes de Sesshoumaru sair do quarto para Kagome trocar as roupas dela, ele curvou-se sobre ela.

– Vai dar tudo bem agora Rin. – disse ele em seguida dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

Ele levantou-se e saiu do quarto, ficando no corredor do lado de fora. Não demorou muito e Kagome saiu do quarto com as roupas molhadas de Rin nas mãos.

– Eu vou preparar o chá, ela ainda está dormindo, mas já está bem melhor. – disse Kagome.

– Eu posso ficar aqui com ela enquanto isso. – disse Sesshoumaru indo para o quarto.

– Hai. – disse Kagome indo para a escada que dava na cozinha.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto e ficou observando a garota dormindo tranqüilamente, ela parecia um anjo daquele jeito, parecia que nada poderia perturbá-la. Ele aproximou-se um pouco e tirou uns fios de cabelo que estavam na frente dos olhos dela.

– Você vai ficar melhor… – sussurrou perto do rosto dela.

Ele ficou a manhã toda ali ao lado da cama dela, rejeitou a comida que Kagome lhe oferecia e não aceitou também tomar café da manhã com ela e Sango ou almoçar. Rin continuava dormindo o dia todo. Um pouco depois do almoço foi que Kagome voltou a tentar convencer Sesshoumaru de comer alguma coisa.

– Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama, o que faremos se depois que Rin estiver melhor, você estiver doente? – disse ela ao lado dele no quarto de Rin. – Sango-chan preparou um lanche pra nós, coma pelo menos um pouco. Se Rin acordar eu aviso a você.

– Tudo bem. – ele cedeu perante a insistência dela.

Sesshoumaru desceu para poder fazer o tal lanche. E assim que ele saiu do quarto Kagome pôde ver Rin abrir os olhos levemente.

– Rin-chan! Que bom que você acordou! Eu vou avisar agora pra o Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse ela empolgada como de costume.

Quando Kagome virou-se para sair sentiu Rin segurar seu pulso fracamente.

– Iie, não o chame… por favor. – disse Rin. – Tudo o que eu peço é que não faça isso…

– Mas por quê? – perguntou Kagome estranhando a atitude da irmã mais nova.

– Eu não quero vê-lo. – disse Rin soltando o punho da irmã.

– Rin, ele te trouxe pra cá, ficou o tempo todo ao seu lado, está muito preocupado mesmo… – disse Kagome, mas não adiantou.

– Por favor, nee-sama. – ela disse com a voz fraca. – Não…

Kagome parou um pouco, Rin nunca a chamava de forma tão formal a não ser que a coisa fosse realmente séria, ela abaixou a cabeça e voltou a sentar-se do lado da irmã. Devia haver um bom motivo para a atitude dela.

– Tudo bem Rin-chan. – disse ela. – Eu não o chamarei até que volte a dormir.

– Arigatou. – disse a outra voltando a fechar os olhos.

– Mas tome o chá que eu preparei. – disse Kagome. – Vai se sentir melhor.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o chá que a irmã lhe estendia. Bebeu um pouco, o tanto que a garganta lhe permitiu ingerir e devolveu a xícara para a irmã. Ficou a encará-la mais uma vez com os olhos abertos.

– Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você. – disse Kagome. – Pode voltar a dormir.

– Não… – ela disse de repente. – Eu não quero que perca o ano novo por minhas idiotices… prometa-me que irá ver as festas no centro da cidade.

– Mas Rin… – Kagome tentou contrariar, mas foi em vão.

– Kagome, se não me prometer eu saio de casa mais uma vez… – ela disse ameaçadora.

Poderia parecer uma atitude infantil, mas partindo de Rin, ela não duvidava nada.

– Tudo bem, você venceu. – disse Kagome. – Eu vou falar com a Sango para irmos para a festa. Mas com uma condição.

– Qual? – perguntou Rin.

– Você falará com Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome.

– Talvez, quando eu acordar mais tarde, se ele estiver aqui… – disse ela fechando os olhos mais uma vez. – Mas não agora.

– Tudo bem, agora volte a descansar. – disse Kagome passando a mão na testa dela.

Rin logo voltara a dormir e Kagome saiu do quarto, levando a xícara consigo. Ela logo chegou até a sala e quando Sesshoumaru a viu levantou-se indo de volta ao quarto de Rin. Passou sem falar coisa alguma. Kagome olhou para ele de esguelha e depois suspirou depositando a xícara cheia até a metade na mesa. Em seguida virou-se para Sango e deu um largo sorriso.

– Vamos combinar com os garotos para virem nos pegar às 21h! – disse ela.

– Mas e Rin-chan? – perguntou Sango espantada com a atitude da amiga diante da situação da irmã mais nova.

– Mas eu acabei de falar com ela… – disse Kagome. – Ela me pediu para não avisar a Sesshoumaru que estava acordada, eu não sei, mas acho que aconteceu alguma coisa… então depois me disse que queria que fossemos a festa de ano novo, daí depois de um tempo eu achei que seria melhor, tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru não vai querer ir, então os dois sozinhos podem se resolver. Acho que vai ser melhor.

– Entendo… – disse Sango. – Então eu vou ligar para os garotos.

Sango tratou de ligar para Inuyasha e Miroku e depois Kagome seguiu até o quarto da irmã pala falar com Sesshoumaru.

– Com licença Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse ela chegando perto dele. – Mas eu vim avisar que eu e Sango estaremos saindo para as comemorações de ano novo com Inuyasha e Miroku, você pretende ficar aqui mesmo? Ou quer ir para casa descansar?

– Iie, eu ficarei aqui para o caso de ela acordar. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Vocês podem ir.

– Tudo bem então. – disse Kagome. – Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, pode ligar para o meu ou para o celular de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, ao que Kagome sorriu em resposta e retirou-se do quarto.

Sesshoumaru continuou a fitar o rosto da garota diante de si. Quando ela iria acordar afinal? Quando ele poderia ver mais uma vez aqueles grandes olhos castanhos? Ele suspirou pesadamente, o tempo ia passando e ele nem se dava conta de quanto já havia passado, apenas fitando o rosto com os traços delicados de sua amada que jazia deitada naquela cama.

Até que Kagome apareceu no quarto mais uma vez, só que dessa vez toda arrumada, provavelmente ia sair. Foi aí que ele percebeu que já passava das nove da noite.

– Sesshoumaru-sama… – ela chamou-o. – Estamos indo, já sabe, se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar. Deixamos a comida na geladeira.

– Hai. – ele disse simplesmente.

Kagome saiu do quarto percebendo que ele não queria conversar ou coisa parecida.

Passaram-se mais horas sem que Sesshoumaru se desse conta, ele estava de olhos fechados e braços e pernas cruzadas em sua cadeira, havia quem dissesse que ele pegara no sono, mas ele estava atento a cada movimento que pudesse partir da garota que estava deitada na cama ainda dormindo. Foi quando ele menos esperou que pôde ouvir o som de tosses, vindo dela. Abriu os olhos abruptamente e viu que ela despertara e que tossia muito. Ela se sentara e encostara-se na cama tentando fazer a tosse parar.

– Rin! – ele se aproximou da cama. – Finalmente acordou, você está se sentindo bem?

– O que faz aqui Sesshoumaru? – ela perguntou fria, tal como ele costumava ser, aquele tom vindo dela o cortou por dentro.

– Como assim? Eu estava preocupado com você. – ele disse voltando a seu tom sério.

– Eu não quero falar com você. – disse ela sem encará-lo, com uma mão sobre a boca para evitar mais tosses.

– Rin, o que está acontecendo com você? – ele perguntou mais sério ainda, devolvendo o tom dela.

– O que está acontecendo com você, Sesshoumaru! – ela virou-se para ele quase gritando, só não o fez pois sua garganta não permitia. Sesshoumaru assustou-se com o tom que ela usou. – Você fica falando pra que eu não me preocupe com o futuro, tudo ficará bem… mas quando na verdade tudo é mentira, não é mesmo! Você não sente mais nada por mim! Como 12 anos atrás!

– Rin… eu não menti para você. – disse ele num tom calmo.

– Você não gosta mais de mim, mas finge que sim… – ela disse. – Não se preocupe, eu não morrerei se ouvir a verdade de você, diga que não me ama, pelo menos sei que estará sendo sincero.

– Rin… eu não estaria sendo sincero se dissesse isso a você. – disse ele ainda incrivelmente calmo. – Eu a amo mais que tudo…

– E você _não deixaria de visitá-la por nada_… – disse Rin. – Como é mesmo o nome dela? _Sarah_…

– Rin… do que você…? – ele não terminou a frase pois foi interrompido mais uma vez por ela.

– Eu o vi ontem! Na cafeteria com uma mulher e ela estava _grávida_! Eu o vi beijando-a. – a essa altura Rin já derramava inúmeras lágrimas. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

– Rin, não é nada do que você está pensando… – Sesshoumaru disse parecendo mais calmo e aliviado.

– Como não! Eu vi tudo! – disse ela ainda com o rosto entre as mãos.

– Você não viu nada. – disse ele. – Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que estou decepcionado de saber que você pensou por ao menos um segundo que eu a traí. E sim, eu beijei aquela mulher, a Sarah. – ele percebeu a quantidade de lágrimas aumentar. – No rosto. – completou. – Estava parabenizando-a pela filha que está esperando, filha de um de meus sócios, Hakudoushi. E também a agradeci por ter se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui para resolver meus problemas. Sarah é uma de minhas assistentes nos EUA, e eu precisei que ela viesse urgentemente para acertar uma transferência…

– Nani…? – Rin parara de chorar e não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Por último, eu tinha uma surpresa para lhe fazer, de agora em diante, graças ao trabalho de Sarah, eu virei trabalhar aqui no Japão. – disse Sesshoumaru por fim.

– Mas, você disse que voltaria para visitá-la. – Rin tentou achar alguma falha na historia que ele lhe contava.

– Sim, e certamente você irá comigo para ver a filha de Sarah quando nascer… – concluiu Sesshoumaru.

– Ah, kami-sama! – ela abaixou a cabeça e enterrou entre os joelhos que estavam juntos ao corpo. – Não acredito que fiz isso…

– Você deveria ter falado comigo antes de tomar essa atitude precipitada, agora está muito doente. – disse Sesshoumaru. – Olhe para mim, Rin.

– Iie! – ela disse efusivamente. – Eu sou mesmo uma baka! Não acredito que fiz isso! Eu nunca mais vou ter coragem de olhar para você depois disso! Acho que está furioso comigo e vai ficar assim pro resto da vida!

– Rin, eu não estou furioso, olhe para mim. – ele pediu mais uma vez, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não! Eu não posso! Estou morta de vergonha! – disse ela ainda tentando esconder mais o rosto.

– Então faça um pequeno esforço e olhe para a minha mão. – disse ele.

Rin não entendeu bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

– O… quê? – ela perguntou descobrindo o rosto e olhando para as mãos dele.

– Quer casar comigo, Higurashi Rin? – ela o ouviu pronunciar.

Na mão dele jazia uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha, com um pequeno anel dourado com um brilhante minúsculo e elegante no meio. Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez, mas dessa vez não eram lágrimas nem de raiva e nem de tristeza e sim de alegria.

– Mas… foram só seis dias. – disse ela olhando para o anel, evitando olhar para o rosto dele.

– Para mim… – ele ergueu o rosto dela com a mão livre, para encará-lo de frente, bem próximos um ao outro. – Foram 12 anos inteiros.

E selou os lábios dela com um beijo apaixonado e profundo, Rin apenas sentiu quando ele colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar e depois enlaçou os braços à cintura dela puxando-a para perto de si. Ela mesma cessou o beijo entre os dois.

– Sim, eu aceito… – disse por fim, puxando-o pelo pescoço para mais um beijo demorado.

Os fogos explodiram no centro da cidade, o relógio apitou indicando meia-noite, a promessa de um ano novo cheio de saúde paz e felicidades, parecia estar começando a se cumprir para Rin e agora seu noivo, Sesshoumaru.

**Fim**

**Yo minna!**

**Olha eu aki de novu esse mesmo ano… pois eh, eu disse que não ia postar mais esse ano mas eu nao me contive e aqui está uma fic de ano novo para vcs…**

**Eu peço mil perdoes se de repente a fic começou a ficar mal escrita, mas eh q eu tive q terminar as pressas pois no dia que eu tava começando a escrever chega meu pai dizendo q a gente vai viajar, enton naum daria para postar… saum agora, na cidade onde eu moro, três da manha, e sem horário de veraum e eh agora q eu tou acabando… td esse esforço pra agradar a vcs... estarei viajando daki a uma hora e espero q vcs me mandem muitas reviews pra qnd eu chegar de viagem a minha caixa de entrada estar cheia... **

**Bom, como eu disse no resumo, essa eh a continuação da fic "Nosso Presente de Natal" eu sei q o título tá uma bosta, mas não reclamem, eunao tive tempo pra pensar num e saum TRES da manhã pra eu me preocupar com detalhes agora… talvez eu mude o titulo qnd achar alguma coisa melhor…**

**Muitos kissus pra vcs e um ótimo ano novo pra tds! **

**Bjcas da Mitz-chan, ou pra qm me conhece desde velhos tempos, Sun-chan!**

**Ja Ne! (até ano q vem)**

**P.S.: desculpem pelos erros q devem ter aí, mas como eu jah disse eu tou postando essa fic as pressas, não deu pra revisar nem mandar pra ninguém a tempo, agradeço a compreensão… **


End file.
